The present invention relates generally to telescoping gear pumps and motors and, in particular, to a sealing apparatus for such pumps and motors.
Gear pumps and motors provide variable displacement capabilities to some of the most hostile environments. The sealing however on these functionally durable pumps with variable displacement has been an issue. The rotary seals on the gears have to be maintained by even as the internal components shift as the pressure in the pump increases. The gears shift away from the pressure causing many of the other pump/motor technologies with telescoping. The present invention provides a method of and apparatus for eliminating this shortcoming in an otherwise robust technology.